


ᒣᒥப߹ΔП

by KilgarraghForever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e07 The Bells of Saint John, I got sent this at 3am and decided to type it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilgarraghForever/pseuds/KilgarraghForever
Summary: I (KillgaraghForever) was sent this a few days ago. There was no name, and it was a voicemail from an unknown number. If anyone who reads this knows what they were on about, please tell me. It's starting to freak me out a little.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is anyone hearing this? Only "Hello? Is anyone hearing this? Only **I** can't see anything. Well, it's very dark here, but not to worry! I **don't** think it's anything to worry about. Right then, to the reason why I'm saying this. It's to warn you, so you **know** not to make the same mistakes I did. I can't show you anything since this is a recording. Unfortunately, I don't have access to a camera **where** I am. Anyway, **I** think that you need to know you should not touch the stingrays. In fact, I **am** certain of it. **Please** be careful whilst surfing in Australia. **Don't** want any of you to get hurt. If you do get stung, the first thing you need to do is get out of the water. Yell loudly, and if anyone says they'll be back in a **click** ignore them. They work for the government. Once you're **on** shore, look for **this** sign: STINGRAY HELP. They have **wifi** and can Google how to fix you up. Ask them to search **"ᒣᒥப߹/ΔП".** **Stay** there and **away from** where you got stung. If that fails, pee on **it.** I know it sounds gross, but **you will regret** it if you don't. Anyway, you're **not** on TV. **Taking my advice** will result in safety! That's all! Bye!"

I (KillgaraghForever) was sent this a few days ago. There was no name, and it was a voicemail from an unknown number. If anyone who reads this knows what they were on about, please tell me. Everything in bold was said with emphasis. They stressed the words. Now I'm scared. I don't know where I am. Help, please. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I got another message.

"Hello. This is [their name]. **I don't know where I am** right now with this, but I'm sure that we can **get help** from our good friend [friend's name]. **Please** reply. **I** think we **need help** on this one, and **now, this is** getting **bad**. The people we love are suffering from our mistakes, and **I wish I hadn't** told you that I **clicked that** pop-up ad. I'm sorry. But it said **free wifi**! It even had a **code**. Believe me, I shouldn't have. And that is why **you** **shouldn't click** those. **It** was a lie, and I'm sorry. **Help me get out of this** , please.

I miss you! [their name]."

Hey, you guys. I received another one of these. The first one sounded like someone messing around, but this person sounded scared. Really scared. I've blocked out the names, but when I Googled the person who sent this's name, their social media hadn't been active since the 15th of August, 2020. Coincidentally, when I got sent this. But I'm sure it's a coincidence, right?


End file.
